


Cursed

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, H/C bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter kept telling Neal not to touch any potential evidence. If only he had listened to his own advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> **Dimensions/Resolution:** 1670x1800 @300dpi  
>  **Stock used:** [amulet](http://www.top10listland.com/wp-content/uploads/Finding-an-Amulet.jpg), [manuscript 1](http://www.wired.com/images_blogs/dangerroom/2012/11/ff-the-manuscript-large.jpg), [manuscript 2](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/8/8b/Shujing_NCL_1.png)
> 
>  **A/N:** My bingo spree continues! And this time I kinda wanted Peter to be the one who accidentally gets them both in trouble. Usually it's Neal who does that :P
> 
> This fills the _**body/mindswap**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/qs8eb0l3xx0t1xa/cursed.png?dl=0)  



End file.
